The present invention relates to a cut wire used as an electrode in electrical discharge machining which is superior in high-temperature strength.
A fine brass wire of 65% Cu - 35% Zn in material and 0.1-0.3 mm in diameter has hitherto been used as a cut wire for electrical discharge machining. Since a brass wire is low in tensile strength at normal and high temperatures, it is difficult to expect a high degree of accuracy in machining using a finer wire. By using the finer wire with higher tension applied, the higher accuracy in electrical discharge machining is attainable. But, in the case of brass wire, the possibility of the wire breaking increases because of its low high-temperature strength, and it cannot meet the above requirement.
Also, because of its low high-temperature strength, wear progresses rapidly and the wire feed speed must be increased accordingly. Further, it is difficult to use a finer wire and to apply a higher tension to the wire, and thus the machining speed is low.